Player Characters
Characters There are 3 different choices of player characters in this game: hunter, destructor and mage. Don't go thinking that which one you pick will affect the game a large amountthough: The only difference is that each one can buy an ability that the other two can't. Hunter: Spike Trap, deploys a line of holes, spears shoot up out of them one when T key is pressed, enemies take constant extremely high levels of damage when touching the spiked tip of the spears, then they retract again. This has 3 variations: Random spikes, creates spikes of random length but is not as good as low spikes against shorter enemies, Low spikes, good for damaging enemies such as grunts and orcs, and The impaler, which is only one spike, which thrusts up high, dealing large damage to what it hits, making it useful for easily defeating large enemies such as golems and giant spiders, or just killing a whole lot of enemies bunched up.. Destructor: Wacky Bomb, like fuse bomb (round small object that makes firey blasts), except when it hits something rather than making a large explosion, it makes a small explosion, getting bounced off by the explosion. It can only do this a limited number of times, then it does the grand finale: a huge fiery explosion which is good for toasting a large number of enemies. Just stay far back when this happens. Mage: Chain Lightning: when it hits an enemy, an electrical network is created, giving multiple enemies electrical damage over time. Only lasts for a limited time, otherwise to win you would just have to use it once and watch all enemies get zapped to death. Analysis Analysis is done by players and is not official. None of the three abilities are extremely useful by the end of the game, due to their high mana cost and medium-high damage. Each must be purchased(with prerequistes) before being usable, making their usefulness at the beginning of the game limited. The Wacky Bomb is useful for its fire damage, which can be appealing to players near the middle of the game, where catapults and trebuchets begin showing up, and are vulnerable to fire damage. The Wacky Bomb does, however, provide a reasonably useful makeshift barrier to enemies when deployed in a valley. However, in later levels, players are likely to have armies, making barriers unnecessary and fire damage less important. The spike trap is useful against all types of enemies, provided it is used correctly. The short and the impaler, in my opinion, are the most useful. Few enemies are large enough to avoid short damage, and the largest enemies should be taken down with impalers. Again, however, this is a mana-inefficient way of eliminating enemies. Keep in mind that a shotgun of normal arrows will likely do as much damage to a single target, and a chain/shotgun of pierce arrows will do more damage to a group of enemies. Chain lightning holds medium value against the formidable golems, but becomes obsolete in dealing with mobs of enemies due to its medium damage and the extremely efficient chain/shotgun pierce attacks. However, usage against golems is best done as a last-ditch effort, since it will only deal medium damage, and deplete large amounts of mana. -blah, 11/8/2012.